Under the Bleachers
by AxelleNobody
Summary: After a fight with Gene Laurance hides under the bleachers and meets his soon to be best friend. This was a present to my friend IngaPotejto on twitter to make her feel better while Instagram was being a butt. Thank yousinner-sebby on tumblr for beta reading and I hope you enjoyed this one hour written oneshot XD, All charaters are own by the youtuber Aphmau.


Under the Bleachers (A Larroth/Garrance oneshot. Laurance x Garroth.)

Laurance sighed softly as he sat down under the bleachers. He held his lunch icepack to his eye wincing at the pain. He was regretting getting into a fight with Gene but the older boy had it coming to him. It was bad enough he made him dye his hair red but he made it worse.. He felt tears falling from his eye as his disheveled hair fell into his view. His long locks now chopped to random lengths, mud and leafs stuck to it.

"You alright?"

Laurance turned quickly to the voice and blushed darkly at the blond boy. He scoffed and turned away. "Peachy now go away."

The blond boy shook his head then sat next to him. "Don't be like that. Your always alone or with those bullies the Shadow whatsits."

The redhead rolled his eyes inching away a bit. "They are the shadow knights and they are my friends."

"Friends don't hurt friends. Your sister is going to flip when she sees that black eye." He placed his hand on Laurance's cheek and made him face him. "And your hair.. Why do you let them do this?"

Laurance pulled his face away and glared. "How do you know my sister?" he felt his gut twist in many directions as he glared at the mystery boy. He had Cerulean eyes, a cheeky smile, he also had an accent and was clearly not from around here. "Who are you anyway?"

"Garroth, Garroth Ro'Meave and I have class with your sister and she always talks about you also your last name is almost as uncommon as mine." Garroth smiled softly and started getting the leafs out of Laurance's hair. "You didn't answer my question by the way."

He sighed softly at the touch, he hated others touching his hair other then Cadenza but it felt nice having Garroth do it. He felt his cheeks go bright red thinking about it. "They are my friends.. or so I thought. I did everything they told me even dying my hair to fit in and now this." Fresh tears fell from his eyes. "I tried so hard to grow my hair out to stand out but I was just another wall flower like the orphanage." his body stiffened as he felt arms wrap around his shoulder,

"Its alright Laurance, honestly its better to be a wall flower then a somebody. Being a Ro'Meave means I have to live up to my father and be an example to my brothers. I have to be perfect but I'm not." The corner of his mouth curled upward and he spoke again this time in a less proper and more gruff voice. "I even have to talk differently just to make him happy."

Laurance laughed Loudly. "You sound like a pirate!"

Garroth smiled widely and put up his hand like a hook "I am Garroth and I will be king of the pirates!" both boys started laughing hysterically and fell backwards. Moments later the bell started ringing. And both boys sat up holding their stomachs. "Time for class. It was nice meeting you proper Laurance."

"Same to you Garroth.. Thank you by the way. I needed that."

"No problem Laurance. Though take my advice, ditch the shadow knights. Friends who hurt friends like they did to you are not worth keeping." he reached into his bag and grabbed out a paper and scribbled on it. "If you need to talk here is my cell number. Though if its after 6 I can only text alright."

Laurance took the paper and nodded. "Thanks, ill think about it.

—-

Three years later, Laurance was lying down under the bleachers and opened his eyes, 'That was nostalgic.' His cellphone started ringing sighing loudly he reached for it. "Hello?"

"Laurance where are you. I need to talk to you."

"Garroth? I'm under the usual spot, you know under the bleachers." A yawned escaped his lips. "I was napping before graduation starts." he heard a soft swear escaped Garroth's lips and he smiled, it was rare for Garroth to swear but it was amusing. "Did you lock yourself out of your car again?"

"No.. yes. I'll be there in a few minutes, Dante is picking the lock for me."

A very faint voice spoke. "Tell Laurance I said Hi, also that I won our bet and Travis got his first kiss yesterday."

Laurance groaned loudly hoping Garroth had him on speaker. "Great there goes my rare Agumon card set."

Garroth sighed and started talking. "Dante says hi as you heard. So under the bleachers? We haven't hung there in a while."

"Yeah I was tired and needed some place quiet." He yawned again loudly.

"Alright, go back to sleep I'll be there soon."

The phone went silent. Laurance ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly. He missed his red hair but since that indecent he was nervous to grow it out again and the soccer team never allowed that much hair for safety reasons. His mind started to wander to what Garroth needed to talk about. School was done for them so it couldn't be about homework, Laurance was staying in town to work at a diner and not going to collage but Garroth never said what his plan was. It was strange they are best friends but he never heard about any plans after school, only about his brothers and that creepy girl Ivy stalking Garroth. His eyes wandered to the opening in the bleachers and saw bright blue shoes peaking out. "Hey Garroth." He smiled as the boy came into view but the smile faded as he saw the frown on Garroth's face. "Whats wrong dude?"

The blond sat down next to him and wouldn't meet his eyes, "I'm leaving town for a while. My father is insisting I study under him for the next year before I go to collage." Garroth sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. "I didn't know how to tell you but after today I'm gone."

Laurance felt his chest go tight from anger but it slid to sadness. "You hid this from me? Does anyone else know?"

Garroth nodded slightly. "Aph and Katelyn know because Vylad told Aphmau." He looked to Laurance searching for any signs of anger but he felt his heart break at the sad look on his best friends face. "Laurance I'm sorry."

The brunette stood up angrily. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I didn't know how! How could I just go 'Hey Laurance I'm leaving for two years nice knowing you!' Its not easy!"

"Just like that! How is that hard." Laurance growled softly. "There is more of a reason then I don't know! What is it?"

Garroth's face froze for a moment then he looked away, "Nothing."

"Bull, you cant look me in the eye when you lie."

Seconds later Laurance fell backwards and Garroth was on top of him crying. "Laurance you do not understand do you?" He leaned closer and rested his forehead on Laurance's. "How in Irene name can I just say that when I care about you."

Laurance's eyes went wide as he thought about the scene at hand. Garroth on top of him crying, the words spilling out of his mouth the hidden message. "You.. but what about Aph.."

Garroth let out a shaky breath. "I like her to.. but I like you as well.. But I was scared to tell you like I was scared to tell her. But now that I'm leaving this is my last chance to tell you." he was shaking in fear and felt horrible about lying to Laurance this whole time about his emotions. His body froze as arms wrapped around his torso. "Laurance..?"

The brown haired boy smiled softly and leaned upward pressing his lips to Garroth's "It's ok Garroth. I'm not angry. Sadden yes but not angry."

The taller one sighed heavily then relaxed "Thank Irene. Does this mean you like me to?"

Laurance shrugged. "If I didn't I wouldn't have let you stay on top of me would I?"

Garroth's face went bright red as he pushed himself off. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to, oh my Irene that is embarris-" his words stopped as a hand covered his mouth.

"Garroth shut up already." He smiled and kissed Garroth's forehead. "Send me a text whenever you can alright? We have a graduation to attend to." He stood up and helped the blond to his feet. "Lets go."

Garroth smiled wildly and followed Laurance out of the bleachers.


End file.
